1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to model boat building, and, more particularly, to the building of large model boats principally from cardboard and like material.
2. Prior Art
Model boats have previously been constructed from cardboard or like material, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,029,069 issued to S. L. Lazaron on June 11, 1912, and entitled "Combined Convertible Souvenir and Advertising Postal Card, Puzzle, Boat, and Box", U.S. Pat. No. 2,118,821 issued to W. A. Ringler on May 31, 1938, and entitled "Combined Merchandising Container and Toy", and U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,516 issued to Felix Palm on Sept. 10, 1957, and entitled "Milk Carton Convertible To A Toy". However, in each case, there was difficulty in achieving authenticity of the model.
In order to achieve authenticity and mass production of boat models, the industry has reverted to the use of plastic parts, although some very expensive models can still be purchased constructed from wood. However, because of cost, molding and structural difficulties, there is a practical limit to the size of present day boat models. For these reasons, plastic boat models in kit form longer than 48" are basically non-existent. Another difficulty with these prior art models is that they leak and generally cannot stay afloat for any period of time.